A major portion of the worldwide petrochemical industry is concerned with the production of light olefin materials and their subsequent use in the production of numerous important chemical products via polymerization, oligomerization, alkylation and the like well-known chemical reactions. Light olefins include ethylene, propylene and mixtures thereof. These light olefins are essential building blocks for the modern petrochemical and chemical industries. The major source for these materials in present day refining is the steam cracking of petroleum feeds. The art has long sought a source other than petroleum for the massive quantities of raw materials that are needed to supply the demand for these light olefin materials. A great deal of the prior art's attention has been focused on the possibility of using hydrocarbon oxygenates and more specifically methanol as a prime source of the necessary alternative feedstock. Oxygenates are particularly attractive because they can be produced from such widely available materials as coal, natural gas, recycled plastics, various carbon waste streams from industry and various products and by-products from the agricultural industry. The art of making methanol and other oxygenates from these types of raw materials is well established and typically involves the use of one or more of the following procedures: (1) manufacture of synthesis gas by any of the known techniques typically using a nickel or cobalt catalyst followed by the well-known methanol synthesis step using relatively high pressure with a copper-based catalyst; (2) selective fermentation of various organic agricultural products and by-products in order to produce oxygenates; or (3) various combinations of these techniques.
The art has focused on different procedures for catalytically converting oxygenates such as methanol into the desired light olefin products. These light olefin products must be available in quantities and purities such that they are interchangeable in downstream processing with the materials that are presently produced using petroleum sources. The art has developed a methanol-to-olefins (MTO) conversion technology based on the use of a non-zeolitic molecular sieve catalytic material. This MTO art is perhaps best illustrated by reference to UOP's extensive work in this area as reported in numerous patents of which U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,095,163; 5,126,308 and 5,191,141 are representative. This approach to MTO conversion technology was primarily based on using a catalyst system comprising a non-zeolitic molecular sieve, generally a metal aluminophosphate (ELAPO) and more specifically a silicoaluminophosphate molecular sieve (SAPO), with a strong preference for a SAPO species that is known as SAPO-34. This SAPO-34 material was found to have a very high selectivity for light olefins with a methanol feedstock and consequently very low selectivity for the undesired corresponding light paraffins and the heavier materials. This ELAPO catalyzed MTO approach is known to have at least the following advantages relative to the zeolitic catalyst route to light olefins: (1) greater yields of light olefins at equal quantities of methanol converted; (2) capability of direct recovery of polymer grade ethylene and propylene without the necessity of the use of extraordinary physical separation steps to separate ethylene and propylene from their corresponding paraffin analogs; (3) sharply limited production of by-products such as stabilized gasoline; (4) flexibility to adjust the product ethylene-to-propylene weight ratios over the range of 1.5:1 to 0.75:1 by minimal adjustment of the MTO conversion conditions; and (5) significantly less coke make in the MTO conversion zone relative to that experienced with the zeolitic catalyst system.
For various reasons well articulated in UOP's patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,403,854; 6,166,282 and 5,744,680 (all of the teaching of which are hereby specifically incorporated by reference) the consensus of the practitioners in this OTO or MTO art points to the use of a fluidized reaction zone along with a fluidized regeneration zone as the preferred commercial solution to the problem of effectively and efficiently using an ELAPO or SAPO-type of catalyst system. As is well-understood by those of skill in the fluidization art, the use of this technology gives rise to a substantial problem of solid-vapor separation in order to efficiently separate the particles of the fluidized catalyst from the vapor products of the OTO or MTO reaction as well as from any unreacted oxygenate materials exiting the OTO or MTO conversion zone. Standard industry practice for accomplishing this difficult separation step involves its use of one or more vapor-solid cyclonic separating means which are well illustrated in the sole drawing of U.S. Pat. No. 6,166,282 where a series of three cyclonic separation means are used to separate spent OTO or MTO catalyst from the product effluent stream.
Despite the promising developments associated with the ELAPO or SAPO catalyzed routes to light olefins there, are still substantial hurdles to overcome before an economically attractive OTO or MTO process can be fully realized. Coking of surfaces within the reactor can reduce yield and productivity of these processes. Two particular potential coking problems are discussed herein. One coking problem to resolve is the coking of surfaces as the result of reactive materials remaining in stagnant zones within the reactor. A second coking problem can be the result of recycling of unreacted oxygenate together with recycling of various reaction by-products combined with the oxygenate feed stream. Both of these problems have now been resolved. A significant problem has been resolved by the present invention. In previous designs, there have been consecutive stages of cyclones for separation of catalyst particles from product effluent gas. Such a design is susceptible to difficulties caused by pressure drop with the two stages of cyclones. In addition, in the event of an unexpected surge in pressure, such a design is susceptible to a significant loss of catalyst. The present invention also addresses this problem.